A variety of systems have been developed to measure the speed and other characteristics of moving bodies traveling through a defined zone. For example, many existing systems are configured to detect and measure characteristics of a golf club and/or a golf ball traveling through a defined zone at or near the impact point between the golf club and the golf ball. Other systems are configured to detect and measure baseball bat movement characteristics through a swing zone thereof.
Several of such detection and measurement systems developed to date utilize radiant energy in some form to obtain nearly instantaneous feedback of information related to the moving body. Typically, such radiant energy is channeled into distinct beams which are directed through the target zone at pre-defined locations. The presence, and consequently the location, of the body in the target zone are detected when the body enters the path of the radiant energy beam. In doing so, the beam is “broken” , and specifically located light sensors operably detect a change in the steady-state radiant energy beam. The sensors can perceive radiant energy reflected by the passing body, or can detect a sudden decrease in radiant energy intensity due to the body interrupting the radiant energy beam. Where multiple beams are utilized in relatively close proximity, progressive movement of the body through the target zone can be detected and analyzed.
Typical such systems utilize two or more distinct light beams placed a known distance apart, such that sequential detection of a body passing through the plurality of beams provides the time required to travel a given distance, which parameters may be used to calculate the velocity of the moving body.
Systems developed to date, however, are limited in their scope of applicability, in that such systems require relatively bulky equipment to fully carry out the detection, analysis, and resulting display processes. Most systems require separate display and/or analysis modules for analyzing and displaying the relevant data to the user. Therefore, it is cumbersome for the user to move and set up the respective system. In particular, most systems are configured for use at a single location due to the multiple separate units that are required to carry out the detection/analysis/display processes.
In addition, existing systems fail to provide an efficient means for simultaneously restricting the access of unwanted ambient light to the photo sensors and assisting a user in aligning the emitted radiant energy beams with the light sensors. These issues are particularly relevant when users desire to use such systems outdoors. Existing systems therefore inhibit outdoor applications.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide a portable speed measurement system being housed in portable self-contained units capable of detecting, analyzing, and displaying speed characteristics of a body moving through a target zone.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable speed measurement system being sufficiently portable so that detection and speed measurement of a body moving through a target zone may be accomplished in any desired plane.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable speed measurement system having ambient light reduction means which simultaneously restrict access of ambient light to the respective photo sensors and assist in aligning the emitted radiant energy beams with such photo sensors.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a portable speed measurement system incorporating ambient light reduction means which simultaneously allow for somewhat non-stationary or non-perpendicular light beams without generating false or incorrect readings by the photo sensors.